1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to livestock feeders and more particularly pertains to hog feeders utilizing adjustable feed gates and agitators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those concerned with the development of livestock feeders, particularly hog feeders, have experienced great difficulty in the adjustment of the feed openings which are arranged at the bottom of the feeders to accommodate the gravity flow of feed therethrough. In many instances, the feed openings need to be adjusted due to changes in the rate of feed flow caused by emptying of the feeder, by weather conditions and by changes in the type of feed employed. Prior art feeders have included feed openings which could be adjusted only when the feeder is empty, as well as feed openings which are adjustable while a feeder is full.
As can be appreciated, it is desirable to have feed openings that are adjustable without undue effort even when a feeder is completely full of feed. Due to changing ambient weather conditions wherein increases in air moisture may be experienced, livestock feed typically becomes less flowable and thereby a larger opening in a feeder is desirable and often required. Additionally, different size openings may be required to insure a proper flow of feed to the feed troughs in dependence upon the size, number and activity of the hogs or pigs using the feeder. Another typical problem occurs when changes are made from one batch of feed to another, even assuming that a preliminary adjustment is made to the feed openings while the feeder is empty so as to accommodate the new mixture being supplied, since it is hard to predict how different batches of feed will flow and an "in use" adjustment may still be required to optimize the feed flow. Yet another problem occurs as a result of the gravity forces acting on the feed at the bottom of the feeder near the opening due to the compacting of the feed, such compacting becoming more of a problem when a greater amount of feed is contained in the feeder, and adjustments may be desired or required during the emptying of the feeder to overcome this compacting.
Some prior art pig feeders have also made use of agitating apparatus or the like arranged within a feeder to assure the free flow of feed. Problems have occurred, however, due to excessive expenditures relating to the manufacture and operation of such agitating apparatus. With respect to such agitating apparatus, there have been at least some attempts to provide agitating apparatus operable by the pigs themselves, but problems have arisen related to a substantial increase in cost of manufacture of the feeders, as well as additional maintenance and repair costs, not to mention the shut off of the feed supply in the event that an agitator comes into disrepair during use or does not operate as intended. Additionally, there has existed the problem of small pigs not being able to readily operate an agitator because their noses are not tough enough to withstand the effort.
As such, there has long existed a need for an improved livestock feeder which makes use of a cheap and efficient adjustable feed opening means in combination with an inexpensive, reliable agitator operable by even the smallest of pigs. The construction of the present invention overcomes the above-discussed problems, and represents a substantially improved livestock feeder which obviates the danger that the feed flow to the pigs will be shut off for a period of time unless a person continuously monitors the feeders. In effect, the present invention removes substantially all need for a continuous monitoring program so as to effectively be totally automatic in operation.
A better understanding of some of the above mentioned prior art problems and disadvantages can be had with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,766, issued Feb. 6, 1962 to Pannier, wherein there is disclosed a pig feeder having an over-all box-shaped configuration and having an upper section which constitutes a feed storage area. Feed openings are provided at the bottom of a lower section of the feeder, and converging side walls are provided for directing the feed downwardly to unadjustable openings through which the feed may be directed into feed troughs. Agitators comprising large heavy panels are used to keep the feed flowing into the feed troughs, such agitators being manually operable by an operator, and no means are provided for a pig to agitate the feed to facilitate the flow thereof.
At least one attempt has been made to provide a livestock feeder having an adjustable feed gate. In this connection, U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,132, issued Apr. 3, 1979, to Gilst, discloses a hog feeder having an upper section which constitutes a feed storage area and tapered side walls which converge to form a decreasing cross-sectional area in a downward direction. Feed openings provided at the bottom of the feeder are defined by side walls of the feeder which converge outwardly so as to present an increasing cross section expanded throat portion for promoting free flow of the feed into the feeder troughs. To accommodate adjustment of the feed openings, slide panels are connected to hand operable cranks disposed at the top of the feeder, so that the feed opening adjustments can be made independently of the amount of feed in the feeder and without a requirement for any separate tools. However, no means are provided for agitation of the feed by the hogs so as to control the movement of feed into the feed troughs.